superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Spots and Squirrel Record (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Extreme Spots" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Chris Mitchell |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Chris Mitchell Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Special Guest Star' |Johnny Knoxville |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Squirrel Record" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Producers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Anne Michaud |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Clint Bond Mr. Lawrence |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Extreme Spots" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Charlie The Pillow, Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Male Fish #40 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Fish #1, Sports Announcer |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Young Fish, Sand Dollar, British Gentleman |- |'Jill Talley' |Fish #49, Grand Maul Granny |- |'Mark Fite' |Not Dead Ted, Mark the Mattress |- |'Johnny Knoxville' |Johnny Krill |- |'Chuck Klein' |SpongeBob |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Squirrel Record" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Guiness O'Ripley |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Earl the Woodchuck |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Robot |- |'Frank Welker' |Monster Sandy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Kurt Dumas |- |'Animatic Director' |Blake Lemons |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sherm Cohen Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Chuck Klein |- |'Character Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Ryan McFadden Andre Boutilier |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Production Coordinator' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Sound FX Designers & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Tom C. Syslo |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Danny Tchibinda Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Lovecat Music |- |'Music Contributions' |Los Mel-tones |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Sound, inc. Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Starburst |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Alison Dexter Rich Magallanes Mark Taylor Brandon Hoang |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}